


Fireworks

by Ltleflrt



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 07:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ltleflrt/pseuds/Ltleflrt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gift for Januarys because she asked "so shepard and kaidan fluff by fireworks im talking caresses and gentle kisses and the lighting up all that cliché stuff I need it".  Ask and ye shall receive :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [januarys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/januarys/gifts).



> I used Shepard and Kaidan from my Hope in the Aftermath series for this :)

"I don’t think I’ll ever understand celebrating the end of a war with explosions," Shepard muttered as he settled onto the blanket Kaidan had spread on the grass.

Kaidan accepted the soda Shepard handed him, and chuckled at the comment. "It’s a human tradition," he said before sipping at his drink.

Shepard’s eyes locked on the straw on Kaidan’s mouth for a moment, admiring the way the scarred lips moved before he looked up into smiling brown eyes. He wrinkled his nose at Kaidan’s knowing look, and turned his attention to all the people sitting on colorful blankets in the field around them. “It’s an Earth tradition,” he corrected. He smiled to soften the argument and glanced back at Kaidan from the corner of his eyes.

“I’ve seen fireworks displays on the Citadel,” Kaidan pointed out, his words slightly slurred because he still had the straw in his mouth. Then his dark brows came together in a frown and he lowered his drink. “Wait. Are you telling me they didn’t do fireworks on Mindoir?”

“Sure they did,” Shepard answered. “But we used them to celebrate holidays, and the colony’s anniversary. We didn’t celebrate wars.”

“We’re not celebrating the war,” Kaidan argued gently. “We’re celebrating our victory.”

“With explosions, though?” Shepard asked.

“Hey, stop overthinking it,” Joker called from the nearby blanket he shared with EDI’s infiltration mech body. He was lying on his back with his head propped in her lap, playing with the hem of the white and yellow checkered sundress she was wearing. “EDI here is just itching to give you a history lesson, I can tell.”

“I do not ‘itch’, Jeff,” EDI responded. “But I would be more than happy to inform Shepard-“

“No, no,” Shepard said quickly. “Forget I said anything.”

EDI turned a surprisingly human looking smile in Shepard’s direction. She was getting very good at communicating with body language, and his heart swelled with pride. “Very well, Shepard. But should you wish to know more about the traditional use of fireworks-“

“Oh for hell’s sake,” Shepard groaned with a roll of his eyes. “Forward me a report, and let’s both drop the subject.”

“Of course,” EDI replied, her artificial eyes glinting with very real mischief before she turned her attention back to Joker.

Shepard rolled his eyes, and leaned into Kaidan’s side, ignoring his husband’s soft laugh. Minutes later the first firework shot high into the dark sky. Conversations around them fell silent as people all around them turned their attention upwards to the bright flashes of light. The pop, hiss, zings, and booms of the fireworks were punctuated by occasional gasps of awe, and cheers from the crowd. 

Kaidan’s arm tightened around Shepard as the finale started, making Shepard grin widely as he leaned into the embrace. The bang and flash of the fireworks had become constant, the night lit up brightly. Shepard turned his attention downwards and looked around at everyone staring up at the display with joy. He wished more of his friends could be present, but five years had passed since the end of the Reaper War, so they were scattered and hadn’t been able to make it to Vancouver in time for the celebration. But he didn’t feel the distance too keenly. He knew they were all celebrating today, sharing their joy at still being alive.

He couldn’t wait to see the extranet site Kasumi would put together with all the compiled pictures and videos that everyone had promised to forward to her.

When the last boom faded from the air, and the sky finally went dark again the park erupted in cheers. Shepard turned to Kaidan to find that his husband was also grinning widely. He leaned forward and crushed their mouths together. They were both breathless, but both smiling widely at each other. “What do you say we get back home and set off some fireworks in the bedroom?” Shepard teased.

“I like that idea,” Kaidan replied on a laugh. “I can’t think of a better way to celebrate.”


End file.
